The Rain Yesterday
by Yoake no Ame
Summary: Ketika persahabatan dipertanyakan ditengah kemunculan seorang lelaki yang menggerogoti kepercayaan dan kesetiaan. Manakah yang akan mereka pilih? Sahabat atauk cinta? Ataukah ada pilihan lain? -One Shoot-Naruto Cewek-


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kimimoto**

**Summary : Ketika persahabatan dipertanyakan ditengah kemunculan seorang lelaki yang menggerogoti kepercayaan dan kesetiaan. Manakah yang akan mereka pilih? Sahabat atauk cinta? Ataukah ada pilihan lain?**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, SasuFemNaru, XXXFemNaru**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, AU, Chara death, bingung... yang jelas... Welcome to Mengsle's World. Keep reading! ^^**

**

* * *

**

^-^ o.o ^-^

**_The Rain Yesterday_**

**SASUKE POV**

Dingin malam menyeruak masuk menelusup celah-celah kulit putihku. Tiba-tiba suatu kata 'jenuh' melintas di remang hati, dengan keadaan merenung disudut kamar yang temaram oleh sebuah neon kecil. Kubuka sebuah situs pertemanan melalui _handphone_ buntut yang selalu menemani masa-masa 'pencarian'ku ini. Ada satu nama yang melekat diingatanku. Yang selama ini menyita hari-hari mayaku di sebuah situs jejaring sosial ini. "Wew. Si pink OL nich."gumamku.

Kugerakan jemari tangan dengan lincah menekan tuts _handphone_ biru donker untuk mengajak gadis itu bercengkerama melalui guratan kata tertulis yaitu chat.

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

_Mlm.._

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_Mlm.._

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

_Gi ap?_

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_Gi chat ma km_

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

_Haha.. Da2 aj.._

_Btw pa kbr? Lama gk OL_

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_Hehe.. Baek. Km gmn?_

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

_Baek jg,._

_Hm.._

_Bole nanya gk?_

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_Yupz.. nany apaan?_

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

_Emm.._

_.._

_Dh pnya co blm..?_

DEG! Degup jantung Sakura seperti mau copot dari tempatnya. "Eh?" ucapnya tanpa sadar. "I-ini penembakan..?" Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

_.._

_Sakura?_

_Kau msh d sna?_

_.._

_Sakura?_

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_y.._

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

_Itu jwbn prtnyaan yg prtma td atw prtanyaan yg bru sja?_

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_Yg bru sja._

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

_.._

_. lalu prtanyaan prtma td bgmn?_

_Km mw jwb kn?_

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_Em.._

_Aq pkir2 dlu, yh sasu_

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

_..._

_Minta nope mu blh?_

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_.._

_Bole_

_Sbntr_

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

_Ya.._

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_082455872647_

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

_Ok.. dh q sms._

_._

**Normal POV**

Benar. Sedetik setelah Sasuke mengutarakan 'sesuatu' di chatnya, hape Sakura berbunyi. Sakura melihat isi pesan masuk itu. Setelah melihat, muka Sakura merah padam. Tiga huruf kiriman Sasuke berhasil yang membuat gadis cantik ini tersanjung. Hanya tiga huruf saja. I-L-U.

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_Heh! Kau menlis ap__a d smsmu hah?_

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

_Kau ska?_

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_huh_

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

_Jgn bgtu. _

_Ni kan malming._

_Q gk da tmn bwt malming._

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_Lah? Trus?_

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

_Mw gk jd pcar prtmaq..?_

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_.._

_.._

_G_

_.._

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

_hn. Mw mu gmn?_

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_Shbtn aj_

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

_Ayolah.._

_Jgn2 kau ce yg g stia?_

_Qt kan long distance_

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_._

_._

_Hm.._

_._

_._

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

_So?_

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_Hm.._

_Soto? Mau..._

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

_Sotonya bentaran ya.._

_Gmn td?_

_Jwb donk sak.._

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_Hm.._

_Enakan bahas so,to.._

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

_Mksud km?_

_So... to..._

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_So, the answer is yes..._

_To, long distance..._

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

_Are u sure? Honey._

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_Hm._

_Sorry,_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

_For?_

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_I'm really sure with my answer. _

Lama sasuke tak membalas pernyataan sakura, membuatnya menunggu dan rasa itu membuat nafasnya tercekat beberapa lama. _.Drrrt._ Hp sakura bergetar sebuah pesan diterimanya.

**To: Sakura**

Wlau rga qt trpisah jauh, nmn hati qt slalu dkt. Bl kau rindu pjamkn mtamu n rsakan aku. Kkuatan cnta qt tak kan prnh rapuh terhps ruang n wkt. Prcayakan ksetiaan ni, pd ktulusan AISHITERU. ILU, sakura-ku.

**From: Sasuke**

Semburat merah muda pun tertuang pada pipi susu putih sakura. Ia pun melonjak riang dan tertawa sendiri di keheningan malam yang sunyi. Sampai disadarinya tubuh mungil itu terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

GLODHAK!

"Aw... Aw..." erang Sakura memegang pinggangnya sambil memperbaiki posisinya.

Secepat kilat, jemari tangan lentik itu mengalun lambat namun pasti menuju HP pink imut diatas ranjang tanpa peduli sakit pinggang yang melanda.

**To: Sasuke**

Thanks my yo. ;)

**From: Sakura**

^-^ o.o ^-^

Keesokan harinya.

Mentari menari di ufuk timur menebarkan cahayanya, menandai sebuah hari yang baru dan lebih baik tentunya. Begitu pula dengan Sakura, senyum renyahnya sudah tergantung di lesung pipinya menuju kelas tercinta. Naru yang bertengger diatas meja heran melihat sahabat karibnya. Betul saja, Sakura seperti kuda gila yang cekikikan sendiri dan berjalan lincah menghampiri gadis imut berkuncir dua.

"Hai Sak-chan. Kamu napa? Aneh banget. Cengar-cengir kuda gitu," sapa Naru diiringi tarian indahnya turun dari atas meja.

"Gapapa kok. Ekh, sini dong!" Sakura melambaikan tangan mengajak Naru ke pojok ruang kelas, "Mau ga nolongin aku, Naru-chan? Please..."

"Apa emangnya?" Sahut Naru sambil berjalan menghampiri Sakura.

"Tolong SMS-in num ini donk. Ehm. Aku kan baru jadian ma dia. Tapi aku pengen nguji dia dulu. Namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Mau ya? Mau ya? Please! Ekh. Jangan cerita ke sapa-sapa, ya. Hehehehe," ceramah Sakura dengan tampang memelas dan mengiba.

Karena tak mampu melihat wajah Sakura yang mengiba, Naru pun meloloskan permintaan tersebut, "Baiklah. Tapi kalo ada apa-apa aku gak nanggung lo ya, Saku-chan!".

Tenten yang melihat Sakura dan Naruto dipojokan seraya berteriak, "Woy! Kalian berdua dipojokan mau yuri-an ya? Hahahahaha".

"ENGGAK!" sahut Sakura dan Naruto bebarengan diiringi gerakan berjauhan. Mereka pun bertatap muka 2 detik dan ... satu... dua... mereka berlari menerkam Tenten. Diakhiri dengan gelak tawa.

^-^ o.o ^-^

Naruto POV

4 hari kemudian... Malam ke-5 setelah perbincanganku dan Sakura disekolah...

_Saatnya beraksi_. Batinku sambil mempersiapkan berbagai sesajen untuk melancarkan aksi dahsyat. Yapz. 1 buah _h__andphone_, 1 mangkok ramen, 1.5 liter jus jeruk dan mp3 player.*Nie mau rekreasi ya Naru-chan?*

**To: Sasuke**

Otouto! Cptan balikin lappyku!

**From: 09659365656**

Pura-pura sms _my_ baka-otouto ah...

**To: 09659365656**

Sp yg otoutomu? Nysar lo!

**From: Sasuke**

**To: Sasuke**

Upz! Nysar ya? Gomen.. ^^v

**From: 09659365656**

**To: 09659365656**

Ga mslh..

Btw, lo sp?

Ce pa co?

Ank mn?

**From: Sasuke**

**To: Sasuke**

Wkekeke.

Sbar!

Gw Naru. Jlas ce. Anknya _kaasan_ gw..

**From: 09659365656**

**To: 09659365656**

Gw tw lo ank _kaasan_ lo..

Tp kan lo tinggal di sbuah kota..

**From: Sasuke**

**To: Sasuke**

Ok. Ok.

Di konoha..

**From: 09659365656**

**To: 09659365656**

Bleh kan klo gw jd tmen lo?

Uda pnya co blm nie?

**From: Sasuke**

**To: Sasuke**

Blm.

Mang np?

**From: 09659365656**

**To: 09659365656**

Prtanyaan prtm blm km jwb..

**From: Sasuke**

**To: Sasuke**

Ya. Ya. Ya.

**From: 09659365656**

**To: 09659365656**

Sip! Scol pa dah krj?

**From: Sasuke**

**To: Sasuke**

Scol..

**From: 09659365656**

"Ni orang kok gini. Kasian Sakura deh," gumamku.

**To: 09659365656**

Dmn?

**From: Sasuke**

**To: Sasuke**

SHS Konohagakure 3

**From: 09659365656**

Malam pun semakin larut dan aku bersama Sasuke si pantat ayam, kata sakura, semakin akrab dalam bincang-bincang sms ini.

^-^ o.o ^-^

Normal POV

Keesokan hari di sekolah...

"Hay, saku-chan. Dia sms kamu?" tanya Naruto.

"Ga tuh nar. Emang kamu di sms ya? Dah dari kemarin malem gak sms. Hilang gitu aja" cerocos Sakura.

"Iya. Liat aja di HP ku. Sabar ya." sergah Naruto.

"Saku-chan." panggil Naruto.

"Iya."

"Dia... Nembak aku.."

Hening menyelimuti Sakura dan Naruto.

"Gimana kalo aku ngaku? Ehm.. kalo aku temen kamu?" Naruto mengawali pembicaraan lagi. Wajah Naruto menampakan rasa bersalah. Walau ia tahu bahwa tak ada yang bersalah dalam masalah ini. Tidak Naruto dan tidak pula Sakura.

"Yah. Emm. Ya udahlah. Gapapa. SMS aja skarang."

**To: Sasuke**

Hay.

Hm..

ak mo bwt pngakuan nich...

**From: Naruto**

**To: Naruto**

Apa Naru-chan?

**From: Sasuke**

**To: Sasuke**

Oke..

Sbenernya..

Ak tmennya Sakura..

**From: Naruto**

**To: Naruto**

Owh..

Ak dah tw kok..

**From: Sasuke**

**To: Sasuke**

Oh.

**From: Naruto**

**To: Naruto**

Oy. Naru..

Ak mw crt...

Tp jgn blg ke Sakura-chan y...

**From: Sasuke**

**To: Sasuke**

Ok.

**From: Naruto**

**To: Naruto**

Ak ma Saku dah ga d papa..

Ak ga mw Saku skt hti..

Ak... ak...

Ak ank broken home.. ga pntes bwd Saku..

N bntar lg ak mw pndh ke Luar HI... ke Indonesia..

Ak ga mw bkin Saku skt ht..

**From: Sasuke**

Naruto kehilangan kata-kata. Tak mampu lagi dan... jujur... Dia bingung akan membalas apa. Akhirnya dia hanya membalas dengan kata _Hm_. Yang mengakhiri pesan singkat antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Saku-chan. Dia pergi," ucap naruto.

"Heh?" Sakura kaget. Raut wajahnya gelisah, tapi berangsur kembali tak berekspresi.

"Maaf, Sakura.."

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Naru-chan," Sahut Sakura memaksakan senyum diakhir kalimatnya dan berangsur pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

^-^ o.o ^-^

**Di****kamar naruto...**

Naruto meneteskan air matanya. Ia merasa bersalah pada Sakura. Merasa bodoh. Bodoh karena membiarkan sahabatnya sakit. Seharusnya biarkan dirinya saja yang sakit.

Di sisi lain, Naruto merasa sakit karena gagal. Gagal menolong Sasuke. Naruto tau bagaimana sakitnya tidak didampingi orang tua. Sakit sekali. Sakit yang tak mampu diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Naruto merasa gagal menjadi seorang teman yang baik. Naruto pun larut dalam kesedihannya. Sampai tangis dan sakit itu terbawa ke alam bawah sadar dan menjadi mimpi terburuknya malam itu.

**Di****kamar Sakura...**

Sakura duduk menenggelamkan kepalanya di sela-sela kedua kaki yang dipeluknya. Ia menyesali kebodohannya. Bodoh karena terjebak dalam dimensi yang dinamakan cinta. Cinta? Cinta apa? Cinta semu? Hanya bisa berharap?

Hanya satu yang ada dipikiran Sakura. Ia harus mengakhiri semua ini. Ia harus berbuat sesuatu.

**Di****kamar Sasuke...**

Sasuke terlihat biasa saja. Tidak peduli dengan masalah yang ia timbulkan pada sepasang sahabat. Sepasang sahabat yang sakit. Yang terluka. Yang tersiksa karena permainannya. Sasuke hanya memandang dirinya melalui cermin yang ada di kamar yang didominasi oleh warna biru donker itu. Dia hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat menakutkan bagi manusia normal bila melihatnya. Bukan. Itu bukan sebuah senyum. Itu. Itu. Itu adalah sebuah seringai iblis. Iblis yang merasuki dirinya.

^-^ o.o ^-^

Sebuah nisan bertuliskan nama Sakura Haruno telah tertanam digundukan tanah. Ternyata Sakura memilih mengakhiri cerita itu dengan bunuh diri. Membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan tidak meminum obat saat penyakit ganas yang selama ini bersarang di tubuhnya melanda kembali. Naruto bersama seorang lelaki berambut merah yang memeluk pundaknya duduk bersimpuh di samping makam tersebut. Lantunan doa dan bunga pun telah disebarkan. Untaian air permata jatuh menetes membasahi pusaran makam Sakura. "Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku tak bisa menyelamatkan hati kalian berdua. Andai kau tau. Saat itu, aku tidak menerima dia." ucap Naruto setelah ia tenang. "Gaara...".

"Sudahlah Naru-chan. Biarkan Saku-chan tenang disana. Dia pasti sudah memaafkanmu."

_Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Naru-chan._ Kata Sakura saat itu. Senyum Sakura saat itu. Kembali terngiang di hati dan pikiran Naruto.

Srek. Srek. Srek.

Suara langkah kaki mendekat menerobos telinga Naruto.

"Nona. Apakah anda Nona Naruto? Saya dititipi surat oleh almh. Sakura untuk menyampaikan ini pada anda," kakek tua yang membawa surat mengalunkan suara seraknya. Lalu surat pink _soft_ tadi sudah berada di tangan Gaara. Naruto dan Gaara memandangi surat itu.

"Terima ka..." kalimat Naruto menggantung setelah pandangannya menemukan sesuatu yang janggal. _Hey, dimana kakek tadi?_ Batin Naruto. "...sih" sambungnya kembali.

Dibukanya surat tersebut. Tulisan rapi nan indah terukir didalamnya.

_Dear Sahabat Terbaikku, Naruto_

_Hai, Naru-chan. Maaf ya aku ga ngasih kabar sebelumnya. Kau ingat lagu ini? _Ajari aku tuk bisa. Menjadi yang Engkau cinta. Agar ku bisa memiliki. Rasa luar biasa untukku dan untukMu. _Sekarang aku sedang belajar pada Tuhan tentang ini._

_Ingat ya Naru-chan. Aku sayang sama kamu dan semuanya. Tapi rasa sayangku pada Kami-sama lebih besar. Maka aku memilih ini. Aku minta pada Kami-sama untuk kebahagiaan kalian semua. Aku bahagia disini._

_Oya, aku belum cerita ya sebelumnya. Aku punya penyakit pada pernafasanku. Hehe_

_Gimana dengan Gaara-kun? Semoga kalian bahagia ya. Dan... Masalah sasuke. Jangan kau pikiran dia. Biarlah dia pergi. Aku tak peduli._

_Berjanjilah padaku. Kau akan selalu tersenyum dan bahagia selamanya. _

_Untuk Gaara-kun: bahagiakan Naru-chan! Awas kalo aku liat dia sampai nangis! Kuhantui kau! Hehe._

_Semangat Naruto! _**d^^b**

_Salam Sayang Selalu_

_Sahabatmu_

_Sakura Haruno_

Setelah membaca surat tersebut, Naruto menangis tersedu lagi didalam pelukan Gaara.

"Sudahlah Naru-chan. Ingat kata Sakura!" tenang Gaara.

Naruto menatap nisan Sakura dan memeluknya. "Aku berjanji, Sakura." bisiknya lalu mengecup ringan nisan tersebut.

"Gaara-kun, ayo pulang!"

Senyum merekah disudut bibirnya. Mereka pun berdiri.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Sakura-chan," ucap Gaara.

Dengan tangan Gaara dipinggang Naruto dan sebaliknya, juga posisi mereka berjalan berangkulan, kepala Naruto menyandar di pundak Gaara. Mereka pergi dari makam. Naruto berdoa dalam hatinya.

_Terima kasih Kami-sama. Kau telah memberiku Gaara sebagai penopangku saat ini, disini. Aku mohon, bahagiakan Sakura bersamaMu. Hanya Engkau tempat kami mengadu._

Hanya Engkau yang bisa

Hanya Engkau yang tau

Hanya Engkau yang mengerti

Semua inginku

Ajari aku tuk bisa mencintaiMu

Ajari aku tuk bisa mengerti Kamu

Mungkinkah semua akan terjadi pada diriku

Hanya Engkau yang tau

Ajari aku tuk bisa mencintaiMu

* * *

Makasih buat yang udah baca... .Ripiew ye... ^^


End file.
